


Under Stained Glass

by Traviesa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Romance, Awkward Flirting, Closeted, Dean is Agnostic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Priest!Cas, Secret Relationship, StainedGlass, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviesa/pseuds/Traviesa
Summary: Dean Winchester is agnostic and a closeted bisexual in a small conservative town so he tries to avoid anything religious. But when he suddenly gets stuck as Sam's ride to a youth church group things take an unusual turn. He meet the unusual and hot new priest in town, Castiel Novak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Under Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiangel/gifts).



His phone was silent. No messages from Sam. The only message he had today was from his mom that said “Go look for him” which Dean was avoiding, until now. He closed his phone and got out of the impala, fidgeting his feet in front of the local church. After building up the courage, Dean worked his way through the tight moving crowded going against him. Each person that wiggled passed him were all dressed in their best Sunday clothes. Dean was not; he wore the same old leather jacket his father gave to him and some random flannel he picked up from the packed laundry basket in the corner of his room.

He was not anywhere he wanted to be right now. A church? That was a little too out of Dean’s comfort zone, but he promised to pick up Sam.

Sam was in some church group with his girlfriend Jess. Ever since Sam’s car broke down, it’s been Dean’s responsibility to pick him up from there every week, at least until they could afford to get it fixed.

Dean is not religious. Dean really doesn’t put a label on any type of believe because he doesn’t know exactly what he believes in. All he does know is that unless he has proof, he’s not gonna blindly follow something like everyone else in his life. He believes in what he knows. So being in a church for the first time since his mom took them on Sundays as children, it’s a little too uncomfortable for Dean.

By the time Dean had gotten to the front of the pews, he could already see that Sam wasn’t there. He wasn’t outside either, maybe the back?

“Are you looking for something?”

Dean turned around quickly, facing a man standing dead center of the building. He stood under the large cross hanging, surrounded by stained glass. He also stood behind a podium, arms rested casually against it. The man must’ve been the priest, by his outfit alone. But he was too damn young to be a priest. His hair too scruffy.

“Uh, my brother. I’m looking for my brother Sam, he’s in some group here and he should’ve been out by now.” That was an understatement, Sam left Dean waiting for over 20 minutes already and Dean just wants to go home and rest before he has to work.

The man laughed slightly to himself.

“Oh, Sam Winchester.” He began walking away from the podium and towards Dean. He gestured for Dean to follow him to the back of the building. “I asked Sam to help me bring in some extra choir chairs, if that’s alright with you.”

“Sure, I guess.”

Dean followed the priest, he watched him carefully and noticed how gracefully he walks, like he’s floating on a cloud. His scruffy hair and demandingly deep voice did not match the amount of grace in his walk. Dean almost didn’t notice when they made is to the outside of the building. He almost tripped over a freakin’ priest, but he was caught by his shoulders.

Dean brushed it off and tried not to stare at the intimidating man looming on the step above him.

“Uh… Thanks.”

The priest just smiled softly until a loud banging noise came from the end of the lot. Behind them was a young woman, standing in the middle of a bunch of fallen plastic chairs. She probably dropped them, Dean deduced, but she didn’t seem so sorry about it.

Then behind the girl he saw Sam and Jess rushing to pick the chairs and stack them back up against the building.

Dean looked back at the priest who was tilting his head slightly at the sight of the church group. Soon he straighten back up and turned to Dean.

“You’re brother’s kind and a great addition to our youth group.”

“Yeah well, he’s probably trynna impress his new girlfriend,” Dean retorts, with a joking tone in his laugh. The priest doesn’t find his joke as funny as Dean does.

“Now, I would give Sam more credit than that. He has faith.”

Dean doesn’t speak. He doesn’t want to offend— he just met the guy. Instead, he waits and watches as Sam finishes stacking the chairs and soothes the woman who dropped them. Sam makes his way towards Dean soon after, holding Jessica’s hand.

“Hey Dean, Sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again,” Dean sternly yet jokingly points his finger at Sam’s face.

Sam pushes it away and Dean watches the smiles on his face. This group makes him happy and Jess does too. He’ll hold off the teasing for later, until after they drop off Jess. Dean turns back around to the priest. Like a statue he hasn’t moved, if it wasn’t for the way his eyes trailed back and forth between the four of them, Dean might’ve just mistaken him for one.

“Thanks again for the tour, I guess,” Dean said, awkwardly running his hand through his own hair.

“Glad to have rescued you.”

“Rescued? Dean, were you that lost?” Sam laughs before getting nudged in the arm by Jess. She tried to hide her smile and give Dean her sympathy, but Dean knew she was basically family. She had the same humor as Sam and found their brotherly banter just as amusing.

“Yes, I’m afraid I could see how lost he truly was. I had to save him.” The priest cracks a smile.

“Great.” Now Dean has a priest laughing at him too. Dean thought that definitely has to have some irony somewhere in that.

“Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” The priest's hand reached out to Dean, waiting. “I’m Castiel, one of the new priests in charge.”

Dean slowly reaches back, not too soon after he forcefully shook the man’s hand trying to pull back his own dominance. All Castiel did was do that damn weird little head tilt again.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Well, hopefully I’ll see you around more often, Dean.”

“Yeah, sure you do.”

Dean suddenly snapped back realizing why he was here in the first place. His little brother kept him waiting.

“Alright Sammy, it’s time to go.”

Dean cut between Castiel and the door, rushing back to his car, the safety of him impala. His baby was much more comfortable than the grungy church he was in. Sam and Jess soon followed after saying their goodbyes. Once they were settled in the backseat of the car, Dean look back at the church doors and saw Castiel standing, waving at him a goodbye.

This particular priest bugged Dean, but not in the usual hateful and rebellious fashion. Castiel intrigues him, he was weird. Again, way too young to be a priest. He had to be around Dean’s age. Maybe that would mean he was a more liberal priest? Dean kind of wanted to know more, but not urgently.

“You know, he’s new and pretty lenient. You’d like him Dean if you just gave faith a try.”

“Oh don’t become of those super religious freaks that come to your door and try to sell you their bibles Sammy, please.”

“Dean,” Jess scolded him about his choice of words.

“Sorry.”

Sam didn’t say anything. Dean just ran his hand across his steering wheel before starting the car. He’s gonna have to deal with this again later this week. He should at least keep the peace.

”So, you do this every week?”

”Twice a week,” Sam corrects him.

”Great.” Dean let the engine of the imagine soothe and then drown out Jess and Sam’s conversation. This was gonna be a long month. Dean just has to get through it.


End file.
